familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
John Boreland of Kilraughts (-1778)/Descendants
*John Boreland (b. est 1815, m1. 1738 Lisburn, Antrim, Northern Ireland Ann Guthrie, m2. circa 1746 Rachel Moore, d. circa 1778 Antrim) **James Boreland (b. circa 1739 Antrim, son of John Boreland and Ann Guthrie, m. Margaret, d. before 1765) **Ann Boreland (b. circa 1741 Antrim, daughter of John Boreland and Ann Guthrie, m. Hugh Smyley) **Barbara Boreland (b. circa 1743 Antrim, daughter of John Boreland and Ann Guthrie, m. Hugh Hendry) **Andrew Boreland (b. 12 Dec 1744 Kilraughts, son of John Boreland and Ann Guthrie, m. 1782 Mary Evans, d. Washington, Pennsylvania, USA) **John Boreland II (b. c. 1746 Kilraughts, son of John Boreland and Rachel Moore, m. 1791 Westmoreland, Pennsylvania Margaret Carnes, d. 1830 Franklin, Westmoreland) ***Rachel Boreland (d. after 1810) ***John Boreland III (b. circa 1790) ***Andrew Boreland (b. after 1791) ***James Boreland (b. circa 1800 Pennsylvania, m. 19 Aug 1844 Westmoreland, Margaret Wilson, c. 1850, 1860 Franklin) ****Matilda A. Boreland (b. circa 1846 Pennsylvania, c. 1850, 1860, 1870 Franklin) ****Thomas H. Boreland (b. circa 1859 Franklin, c. 1850, 1860, 1870 Franklin, c. 1880 Osborne, Kansas, USA) ****Margaret Boreland (b. circa 1852 Franklin) ****James R. Boreland (b. circa 1855 Franklin, c. 1860, 1870 Franklin, c. 1880 Osborne) ****Catharine Borland (b. circa 1860 Franklin, c. 1870 Franklin) ***Samuel Borland (c1802-?) + Hannah Wilson (bet1800&1810-?) ****John W. Borland (c1828-?) + Lornia ? ****Mary Ann Borland (c1830-?) ****Margaret J. Borland (c1831-?) ****Andrew Jackson Borland (1834-1907) + Nancy Lamira Compton ****James Watson Borland (c1837-?) ****Thomas Patent Borland (c1840-?) ****Hannah Maria Borland (c1842-?) ****Samuel Borland II (c1844) ****Archibald M. Borland (c1848-1936) + Marion ? ****Elizabeth Borland (c1849-?) ****Gideon P. Borland (c1851-?) ***Thomas Borland (c1805-bet1880&1900) ****Robert Wilson Borland (c1850-?) ****Margaret A. Borland (c1851-?) ****James Borland (c1856-?) ****Catherine J. Borland (c1859-?) ***Margaret Borland (b. 28 Oct 1807 Westmoreland, m. William McQuaid,d.2 Feb 1866) **Samuel Boreland (1748-1811) (married Lydia Gregg) ***John Borland (1784-?) ***Samuel Borland II (1785-1862) ****William Borland (1821-1893) ****Washington Borland (1822-1904) *****Samuel J. Borland (1849-1935) ******John Washington Borland (1881-1969) (married Alverda Loretta Hawk) ******Elmer T. Borland (c1887-?) (married Florence L. Smith) *******Homer L. Borland (c1913-?) *******Hazel M. Borland (c1915-?) *******Charles L. Borland (c1919-?) *******Mary E. Borland (c1920-?) *****Eva Ann Borland (c1851-aft1879) (married West F. Almora) *****Sarah Borland (c1852-?) *****Thompson Borland (c1854-?) *****Lydia Borland (c1854-?) (married John F. Florey) *****John E. Borland (c1856-1921) (married Julia E. Mowls) *****Mary E. Borland (c1856-1933) (married Amos S. Aldridge) ******Robert Aldridge (c1873-?) ******Oliver Aldridge (c1875-?) *****Margaret E. Borland (c1858-aft1919) *****Sue Borland (c1858-?) *****Martin Washington Borland (1860-1955) ******George Howard Borland (1890-?) (married Verna Mae Little) *******Wilbur Borland *******Ralph Howard Borland (1919-?) (married Jane Deter) *******Lester Elwood Borland (1921-?) (married Ann Mae Zobenica) *******Donald James Borland (1924-?) (married Macie Graham) *******Joe Nelson Borland (1926-1928) *******Ray Stanley Borland (1928-?) (married ? McCort) ********Ray Stanley Borland II *****Matthew D. Borland (1863-1954) (married Sarah Ann Harple) ******James C. Borland (c1893-?) ******Roy F. Borland (c1894-?) (married Bertha M. ?) *******Donald J. Borland (c1915-?) *******Mary M. Borland (c1916-?) *******Mira E. Borland (c1918-?) ******Mary Emma Borland (c1896-?) ******Dora V. Borland (c1899-?) ******Isa L. Borland (c1901-?) ******Irvin H. Borland (c1905-?) *****Franklin C. Borland (1866-?) (married Mary Elizabeth Harple (c1874-?)) ******Lloyd Franklin Borland (c1910) ******Clara E. Borland (c1914-?) (married Lester W. Best) *****Lucinda M. Borland (1869-?) (married Emmett M. Allmon) ****Lydia Borland (1825-1907) ****Mary Borland (c1829-bef1921) ****David Borland (1831-1907) (married Catherine Ann Havnar (c1835-1890)) *****Leroy H. Borland (1860-?) + Sarah Trushell (c1864) ******Mamie Folsom Borland (aft1882-?) (married Frank C. Firebaugh) ******Harry Oliver Borland (1895-1979) (married Mabel Lydia Pettay) *******Harold Edwin Borland (c1918-?) *******Norma Borland (c1922-?) *******Maurice Borland (c1924-?) *****Martha Elizabeth Borland (1862-1912) (married Harry E. Phillips) *****Albert Borland (1870-1948) ******Frank Borland (bef1900-?) ******Wilbur Borland (bef1900-? ******Irma Borland (aft1900-?) ******Arline Borland (aft1900-?) ******Albert Borland II (aft1900-?) ***Ann Borland (1786-?) ***Rachel Borland (1788-?) + Samuel Neel, m. 25 Jun 1822 ****Lydia Gregg Neel (1823-?) (died childless) ****William Borland Neel (1826-?) (married Nancy J. Hurst) *****John Jack Neel (1857-?) *****Mary Neel (1858-1860) *****Nathaniel Hurst Neel (1860-1862) *****Samuel Neel (1863-1949) *****Rachel Neel (1866-?) *****Ella M. Neel (1868-?) *****Sarah Hurst Neel (1871-?) *****Frank Hurst Neel (1873-1877) ****Ruth Neel (c1827-?) ****Margaret Neel (c1829-?) ***James Borland (1792-aft1850) (married Mary McQuiston) ****? Borland (bet1825&1830-bet1840&1850) ****Nancy Borland (bet1825&1830-?) ****Samuel Borland (c1829-bet1860&1870) ****Mary Jane Borland (1832-1910) *****Lucy T. Chaney (c1863-1946) (married Clifford S. Heavilin (1857-?)) *****Mary Belle Chaney (1864-1932) (married Wilson E. Watt (1854-?)) *****Ada Jane Chaney (c1865-1875) *****James Borland Chaney (1867-?) (married Ocie Catherine Kerr (1879-?)) *****Henry William Chaney II (c1869-?) *****Olive B. Chaney (c1872-1935) *****Jessie D. Chaney (1873-1946) *****Loren A. Chaney (1874-1954) (married Emma C. Stemple (c1879-?)) ******Sarah B. Chaney (c1912-?) ******Loyal L. Chaney (c1914-?) *****John L. Chaney (c1875-bef1880) *****Althea A. Chaney (1876-?) (married Thomas W. Gotschall (c1877-?)) ******Henry Gotschall (c1905-?) ******Diamond Gotschall (c1909-?) ******Mary Jane Gotschall (c1912-?) ******Torse Gotschall (c1914-?) ******Waneta B. Gotschall (c1916-?) ******Louisa A. Gotschall (c1920-?) ****James Borland II (1835-1903) (married Cahterine Jane Walker) *****Charles Oliver Borland (1871-aft1930) (list of descendants complete as of 1930) ******Lewis W. Borland (c1907-?) *******Lewis Warren Borland (c1948-2006) (married Cindy A. Schmidt) ********Lewis Borland *******William Charles Borland (c1949-living) (married Lonna J.) *****James Carruthers Borland (1877-1943) (list of descendants complete as of 1/26/2011) ******Gene Iris Borland (1905-1905) ******Genevieve Irene Borland (1905-1905) ******Weldon Earl Borland (1906-2002) *******John Earl Borland (1924-1986) ********John Earl Borland II (?-) (living) *********Samuel Taylor Van Horn (c1970-living) **********Miles Casey Van Horn (living) ********Steven Thomas Borland (1950-) (died 2010) *********Kevin Borland (1975-) (living) *********Steven Thomas Borland II (1981-) (living) *******Jeffrey James Borland (?-living) ********Cynthia Lynn Borland (?-living) ********Susan Marie Borland (?-living) *********Victoria Marie Borland (1998-living) *********Christopher Borland (2000-living) ********Deborah Jean Borland (?-) (living) ******Ruth Eleanor Borland (1914-1990) ****Simpson Arthur Borland (c1837-bet1910&1920) (married Delilah) ****Joseph Borland (c1843-bet1860&1870) ***Matthew Borland (1793-?) ***William Borland (aft1791-?)/William Borland (1795-bet1870&1880) (wife Helen was 30 years younger than William) ****Lydia Borland (c1847-?) ****John S. Borland (c1849-?) ****Jennett Borland (c1852-?) ****Samuel M. Borland (c1854-?) ****William Borland II (c1857-?) ****Robert S. Borland (c1859-?) *****Laura E. Borland (c1893-?) *****John S. Borland (c1895-?) *****Anna M. Borland (c1898-?) *****David W. Borland (c1902-?) ****Mary J. Borland (c1863-?) ****Helen Borland (c1865-?) ***Margaret Borland (1798-?) ***Mary Borland (1801-?) ***Andrew Gregg Borland (1802-?) (died as a child) ***David Borland (1804-?) **Janet Boreland (c1750-?) **Marryan Boreland (c1753-?) **Thomas Boreland (c1756-?) ***? Boreland ****Paul Boreland (married Betty) *****? Boreland ******? Boreland *******Alex Borland ***Archibald Boreland (1797-1860) ***John Boreland **William Boreland (c1759-?) **Isabella Boreland (c1762-?) **Matthew Boreland (c1763-1843) ***Matthew Boreland II (aft1800-?) ***John Boreland (aft1800-?) ***Andrew Boreland (aft1800-?) ***Cornelius Boreland (1806-1872) ****Matthew H. Boreland (1837-?) *****John M. Borland *****Agnes R. Borland *****Matthew H. Borland II *****Anna M. Borland *****Ida M. Borland *****Rose E. Borland ****Martha Murdock Boreland (1839-?) + David Reed ****Margaret Connor Boreland (1843-?) + Vincent McBride ****Mary Elizabeth Boreland (1844-?) + James A. Little ****Benjamin Kelso Boreland (1847-1851) ****Rebecca Agnes Boreland (1849-?) + Andrew R. Paxton ****Andrew Cornelius Borland (1855-1943) *****Edna Borland *****Laura Borland *****Martha Borland *****? Borland (married James W. Howell and had son Thomas Alexander Howell) *****Ralph Borland ****John Kelso Borland (1857-?) **James Boreland (1765-?) **? Boreland (duplicate of one of the other Boreland brothers) ***William Boreland (m. Mary Ann Burns, arrival 1820 Philadelphia, Pennsylvania, c. 1820, 1830, 1840 Salem, Westmoreland, d. 1849 Westmoreland) ****Margaret Boreland (b. circa 1809 Antrim, m. 3 Jun 1830, Westmoreland, William Moore) ****Robert Boreland (b. circa 1812 Antrim, arrival 1820 Philadelphia, m. Nancy Montgomery, c. 1850, 1860, 1870, 1880 Salem) *****Mary Christy Borland (b. circa 1852 Pennsylvania, c. 1860 Salem) ****Eliza Boreland (bet1815&1820-?) ****Isabelle Boreland (c1818-?) *****Mary A. Alcorn (c1845-?) *****Martha A. Alcorn (c1854-?) ****James Boreland (1820-1899) *****Agnes Cline Borlin *****Amelia Anna Borlin *****Katherine Klingensmith Borlin *****Lucy Bigelow Borlin *****Mary Margaret Borlin *****James Buchanan Borlin ******James Eastham Borlin ******Mary Caroline Borlin ******Albert Reamer Borlin ******Alfred Adrian Borlin ******Agnes Pauline Borlin *****Hannah Lucinda Borlin *****Jacob Reamer Borlin *****Minerva Caroline Borlin *****Sara Melissa Borlin *****Albert Still Borlin *****Elizabeth Jane Borlin ****Mary Ann Boreland (c1825) *****William Franklin Adair (c1851-?) *****Mary E. Adair (c1853-?) ****? Boreland (bet1825&1830-?) ****? Boreland (bet1825&1830-?)